Various multimedia applications such as IPTV, or Internet-Based TV broadcasting is going to significantly change the way people obtain information, get entertainment, and possibly collaborate with each other. For example, viewers of a multimedia decoding device such as a TV may select multiple channels and view associated programs in a customized manner. The programs may typically be provided to the viewers via transport streams within a transmission signal. There may be multiple programs within a single transport stream and multiple transports streams within the transmission signal. The multimedia decoding device may be capable of receiving multiple data streams, decoding and displaying the received multiple data streams simultaneously.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.